


Need to be next to you

by BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: 7th Heaven - Freeform, F/M, Marthie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019/pseuds/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019
Summary: This is set late an S11 but follows through on what if Eric really only had a year left. Eric won't be in the story but I set this about on month or two before he died to see how Ruthie and family reaction as the point comes up. Ruthie and Martin are together but feel their relationship is private the don't lie about it but also what for people to ask them about it don't just blurt it out. This is a set up for what choice could especially Ruthie make as she grow closer to martin and he gets the chance to go pro shortly after Eric die... Marthie through and through.
Relationships: Annie Jackson Camden, Betsy Brewer/Ben Kinkirk, Bill Brewer/Roxanne Richardson/OC women, Lucy Camden-Kinkirk/Kevin Kinkirk, Martin Brewer/Ruthie Camden, Mary Camden/Carlos Rivera, Mary Camden/Wilson West, Matt Camden/Sarah Glass, Maybe more characters to come - Relationship, Simon Camden/ Sandy Jameson, Simon Camden/Deena Stewart





	Need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

C1: Unexpected Moments

SANDY steals and embryo of Ruthie and Martin's but when Sandy abandon's the baby unnamed at the hospital it Ruthie who Martin turns to there are some secrets between friends. In this Martin didn't lie about events with Sandy so Marthie moves forward romantically with the limited number of people knowing in this Eric has died not long after Bill came home. Why do Ruthie and Martin have their own place in Glen Oak and the other change is Sandy has Aaron Martin and Ruthie so but him being Ruthie's the mystery after Ruthie is 17 weeks after Ruthie's 17th birthday in fact. Martin is going on 19 in this fan fiction. I am reediting and finishing this chapter out.

Question to Reader: ON both this and We Belong Together should I have Ruthie and Martin elope or get married in some way privately within both storylines? Aaron will also be Martin and Ruthie's son so come later in both Storyline... I got a thrid Martin &Ruthie Fic in the works but the squeal to We belong together this is separate from the series. Basically what i've been wondering is should I make Aaron Martin's who Ruthie adopts at birth as Sandy abandon's the baby from the start and Ruthie won't let Martin raise the baby alone to explain a reason for why Ruthie & Martin see their relationship as a private matter or should I wait should Aaron be born 2 years later when Ruthie is 18 and Martin 20 since Martin was 18 and Ruthie 16 when Aaron was actual born on the show the different to make Aaron biologically Ruthie & Martin's son?


End file.
